elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaeso Mordanticus
Duke Kaeso Mordanticus, also known as the Imperator, was the leader of the radical Imperial isolationist group Nova Imperium. Mordanticus was a charismatic Imperial Navy admiral who hailed from a prestigious family of military veterans and earned the loyalty of many of his subordinates during his time in the service. In 3304, sometime after he had retired from the Imperial Navy, Mordanticus assumed the guise of "the Imperator" and established Nova Imperium in an effort to restore traditional Imperial values, defend the Empire against the Thargoids, and end cooperation with the Federation and Alliance. Mordanticus also mooted replacing Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval with Hadrian Augustus Duval, a proposal which had gained support in some Imperial circles. Following the Empire's victory over Nova Imperium's fleet in the Battle of Paresa in January 3305, it was announced that Mordanticus had been captured during the fighting. He was subsequently brought before the Imperial Senate and the Emperor, where he was promptly executed by Senator Denton Patreus for treason. The Imperator's unceremonious demise marked the start of an Empire-wide purge of Nova Imperium and its sympathizers. Timeline 13 APR 3305 *News of a meeting between Princess Aisling Duval and Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval has caused controversy throughout the Empire. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho reviewed the situation: "Princess Aisling is surely aware that contacting Hadrian Duval was a politically risky move. Senator Zemina Torval has wasted no time in branding the princess 'an ideological traitor' for associating with isolationists. Family connections aside, Hadrian's traditionalist views do not align with Aisling's progressive approach. But he is young and inexperienced, with policies inherited from the extremist Imperator Mordanticus. Perhaps Aisling hopes that, by learning to adapt, this long-lost member of the Duval family may yet play a part on the galactic stage."GalNet: The Princess and the Imperator 31 JAN 3305 *Hadrian Augustus Duval has broadcast a message following the purge of isolationist group Nova Imperium: "Arissa Lavigny-Duval has revealed the true face of her regime – one based on brutality and terror. The callous execution of Imperator Mordanticus, in conjunction with thousands of Imperial citizens, shows her desperation to cling onto power at any cost. Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, a single light in the darkness. We stand for an Empire that respects everyone, from slaves to senators. I truly hope that any who value honour and tradition will help keep our spark alive. Our martyred leader will never be forgotten. In his honour, I have taken the title of Imperator Duval, until such time as the people choose me as their rightful emperor. Memento Mordanticus!"GalNet: The New Imperator 25 JAN 3305 *Kaeso Mordanticus, the captured leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been brought before the Imperial Senate, with unexpected results. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho was at the scene: "Imperator Mordanticus was led into Senate House in shackles but still defiant. All rose as Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval entered, attended by Senator Denton Patreus. The Emperor and Patreus approached Mordanticus silently, whereupon Patreus executed the Imperator with his personal sidearm. Suddenly, the Imperial Guard opened fire, gunning down senators Pal Vespasian and Eloise Winterstone, and others who had supported the isolationist cause. Once the initial shock had subsided, the Emperor stood over the Imperator's body. In a clear voice she announced: 'There is no Nova Imperium. There is only the Empire.' I have since heard reports of mass arrests and further public executions across Capitol. The rumour is that Patreus placed agents among Nova Imperium strongholds, which are now being eliminated from within. This may be the start of an Empire-wide purge."GalNet: Blood on the Senate Floor 18 JAN 3305 *Imperator Mordanticus, the leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been captured by the Empire. His arrest was made during the conflict between Nova Imperium and the Empire in the Paresa system. Chancellor Anders Blaine made a pronouncement on behalf of Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval: "With its fleet destroyed, Nova Imperium's seditious agenda has been halted. The so-called Imperator, Duke Kaeso Mordanticus, will be brought before the Senate on Friday the 25th of January to answer charges of treason against the Empire." Political journalist Cassia Carvalho commented in The Imperial Herald: "For the emperor to assemble the entire Senate is a rare occurrence. It seems likely that she will make an example of Mordanticus, perhaps with a public trial. Although Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, the loss of both its fleet and military commander may have delivered a mortal blow to the isolationist cause."GalNet: Imperator Mordanticus Captured 11 JAN 3305 *Political journalist Cassia Carvalho has reported on the current conflict with isolationist group Nova Imperium: "In recent weeks, Nova Imperium has become a genuine political force. Tensions have now erupted into open conflict in the Paresa system, with Imperial Navy auxiliaries attempting to destroy Nova Imperium's fleet. In return, Imperator Mordanticus has called on the galactic community to fight for Emperor Hengist’s long-lost grandson Hadrian Duval to be recognised as an heir to the throne. Whether this is a one-off battle or the beginning of an Imperial civil war, the outcome of the Battle of Paresa will influence the future of the Empire."GalNet: Flashpoint for Nova Imperium 10 JAN 3305 *The Empire has entered a state of conflict with the isolationist group Nova Imperium in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus announced: "The loyal Imperials of Yupini Limited have engaged the isolationists' illegal armada. We call upon Imperial auxiliaries to support our allies and destroy the Nova Imperium fleet." Imperator Mordanticus, leader of Nova Imperium, has requested the support of the galactic community: "Nova Imperium's survival depends upon winning this battle. I urge all those who believe that Hadrian Duval should be the Emperor to support us." The two factions have set out week-long campaigns to overcome their foes, which will begin on the 10th of January 3305.GalNet: Empire Engages Nova Imperium 05 JAN 3305 *The isolationist group Nova Imperium is reported to be assembling its forces in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus made this statement: "We have evidence that this seditious organisation is amassing an armada in its home system. It consists of ships crewed by Imperator Mordanticus's ex-Navy followers, as well as the private vessels of many misguided citizens. As Admiral of the Fleet, I order Nova Imperium to disperse its forces immediately or face the consequences." The Imperial Herald's Cassia Carvalho commented: "Widespread support for Hadrian Duval has led to Nova Imperium amassing its fleet in a very short time. The challenge for the Imperial Navy is to quash this threat without it being seen as a massacre of Imperial citizens, which can only fuel further rebellion."GalNet: Nova Imperium Musters Military Forces 21 DEC 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval has publicly rejected the isolationist group Nova Imperium and its figurehead, Hadrian Duval: "These extremists cause only division. Hadrian may well be the grandson of Hengist Duval, but that hardly makes him suited to the throne. Arissa has been silent for too long – she must act quickly to resolve this volatile situation." Senator Zemina Torval responded: "Much to my surprise, I find myself in agreement with Princess Duval. The notion of an independent pilot becoming ruler of the Empire is preposterous. I am confident that the Emperor will respond accordingly." Despite this united front, Senator Pal Vespasian stated: "Many senators are willing to recognise Hadrian Duval as Emperor-in-waiting. Nova Imperium is now a legitimate political movement with several million supporters. The only way the Empire will survive is by accepting the Imperator's proposals."GalNet: Aisling Duval Rejects Nova Imperium 13 DEC 3304 *Hadrian Augustus Duval, the long-lost grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval, has broadcast a message to the Empire: "I am no wealthy senator from an entitled family, but someone who has lived an ordinary life. Someone who understands the hardships faced by many Imperial citizens. As Hadrian Jansen, I was a poor child with no family other than my father. Together we scraped a living as independent traders. He never spoke of his past – not even when he died two years ago. That was when I inherited his ship and became a Commander myself. When Imperator Mordanticus informed me of my heritage, I knew I had to accept my identity as a Duval. I've seen how diminished the Empire has become, and I know that new leadership is sorely needed. I ask you to honour the legacy of the Duval bloodline. With Nova Imperium, let's save the Empire we love."GalNet: Hadrian Duval Addresses the Empire 07 DEC 3304 *Isolationist group Nova Imperium has revealed its choice for Emperor – an eighteen year old man named Hadrian Augustus Duval. The group's leader, Imperator Mordanticus, broadcast this message: "It is incumbent upon me to reveal that Hengist Duval fathered not one but two illegitimate children in his younger days. A few years before meeting Florence Lavigny, he had a brief affair with a slave in the Imperial household. When Hengist's father discovered this, the matter was hushed up and the slave dismissed. The slave's son went on to sire a child of his own: Hadrian Duval, grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval. Hadrian was unaware of this until we located him and genetically confirmed his lineage. Arissa Lavigny-Duval is a weak Emperor who must be removed. We call for Hadrian Duval to be recognised as the true heir to the throne!" The Imperial Herald's political journalist Cassia Carvalho observed: "This announcement has shaken the Empire to its very foundations. Having Hadrian as a figurehead has rallied those hardliners more comfortable with the idea of a male Emperor. With a single stroke, Nova Imperium has gained considerable credibility and massively increased its support."GalNet: Nova Imperium Unveils Figurehead 01 DEC 3304 *Several Imperial senators have spoken in support of isolationist group Nova Imperium. Senator Pal Vespasian made the following statement: "Many of us see Nova Imperium not as extremists, but as realists. The citizenry is afraid of both Thargoid invasion and of being weakened by collaboration with foreign systems. They look to the Emperor for salvation…and she offers them none. We intend to invite Imperator Mordanticus to address the Senate and detail his policies. This is a historic opportunity to restore the Empire's honour and integrity. Furthermore, Nova Imperium's proposal to install a new Emperor has my full backing."GalNet: Senators Support Nova Imperium 24 NOV 3304 *Isolationist group Nova Imperium has declared its intention to install a new Emperor. The group's leader, recently identified as ex-navy admiral Duke Kaeso Mordanticus and known as the Imperator, said: "The Empire has been weakened by collaborating with its enemies. Aegis drains our resources to protect foreign systems from the Thargoids, our security forces are stretched thin defending non-Imperial systems, and Princess Duval sullies her honourable name by dallying with a Federal libertine. Our people demand stronger leadership. We will achieve this by installing a new Emperor – one who will restore the glory of the Empire!" Political journalist Cassia Carvalho commented in The Imperial Herald: "Naturally there has been no response from Arissa Lavigny-Duval. But for many citizens, Mordanticus has articulated their unease about inter-superpower cooperation. With support for Nova Imperium increasing rapidly, a silent minority may now have found a voice."GalNet: Nova Imperium Demands New Emperor 14 NOV 3304 * A report compiled by the Imperial Internal Security Service on isolationist group Nova Imperium has been leaked. The Rewired news service broadcast the report in full: "This document compiles our latest intelligence on Nova Imperium, as requested. Although the group has not yet committed any crimes, its threat potential should not be underestimated. Its isolationist message resonates with those fearful of Thargoid invasion, and its rallying cry of 'Empire for the Imperials' aligns with the more conservative citizenry. We have identified the group’s leader, the Imperator, as Duke Kaeso Mordanticus, a former naval admiral from a long line of decorated veterans. Evidence suggests that Mordanticus still has contacts and influence in the Imperial Navy. Nova Imperium's ships are mostly run by ex-naval crews, bound by loyalty to their former commanding officer. We will continue to monitor Nova Imperium and report on any developments."GalNet: Report on Nova Imperium Leaked 09 NOV 3304 * The isolationist group Nova Imperium has broadcast a message to Imperial citizens via public media. The organisation’s leader, known only as the Imperator, said: "Imperial citizens, your ruler’s weakness has put you in great danger. If we are to survive the Thargoid onslaught, we must sever ties with the Federation and other, inferior powers, and concentrate on protecting our own systems. I call upon those who care about their Imperial birthright to support Nova Imperium. We vow to restore the Empire's purity and strength, and to lead it into a glorious future." Senator Denton Patreus responded with the following comment: "These extremists and their seditious agenda are not worthy of attention. So far we have been lenient with them, but this so-called Imperator would be wise not to test our patience any further."GalNet: A Warning from the Imperator 01 NOV 3304 * A radical group called Nova Imperium is gaining influence throughout the Empire. Imperial Herald journalist Cassia Carvalho highlighted the situation: "Nova Imperium claims that to survive the Thargoid conflict, the Empire must sever contact with all other systems and concentrate on protecting itself. In recent months, the organisation has become a genuine political force. The group's leader is known only as the Imperator. Dressed in an Imperial Navy uniform, he is a charismatic presence who speaks of ‘a return to the honour of the old days’ and 'the glory of Achenar'. Many traditionalist citizens, unhappy with recent cross-superpower cooperation, have embraced the Imperator's rhetoric. On several worlds, Nova Imperium's followers hold rallies with a distinctly martial feel. So far there has been little response from Imperial authorities, but it is clear that Nova Imperium will soon become impossible to ignore."GalNet: The Rise of Nova Imperium References Category:Imperial key people Category:Characters